Mudcrab
Mudcrabs are large crabs found near almost any body of water and even in sewers in The Elder Scrolls series. The species seems to evolve differently depending on its surroundings. They are tough and territorial, and large groups of mudcrabs may become troublesome. Individually, they are more of a nuisance than an actual danger. They often conceal themselves in muck or soft soil, causing wanderers to mistake them for rocks. Mudcrabs are typically detected by the loud scuttling of their legs as they move. By game *Mudcrab (Morrowind) *Mudcrab (Oblivion) *Mudcrab (Skyrim) *Mudcrab (Online) *Mudcrab (Legends) Tamriellic culture Mudcrabs are particularly known for their weakness and ugly appearance. While unremarkable in most provinces, the creature has gained a large fascination in Cyrodiil near the end of the Third Era, as evidenced in . It is a fairly common pastime for Cyrodiillic people to express their dislike for the appearance of a mudcrab to each other. Occasionally, when Cyrodillians are in battle, they throw the taunt, "I've fought mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" at their opponent. This could be taken as a serious insult, as mudcrabs are very weak. General traits shared by all species *Deals physical damage. *Are able to breathe under water with a water breathing ability. *Are relatively slow. *Can swim well, but cannot attack while in water except for the ones in Skyrim. Species of Mudcrab Morrowind Mudcrabs This species of mudcrab resemble large, brown stones. They use this disguise to both avoid predators and fool prey before attacking with their powerful jaws and pincers, which can transmit swamp fever to their victims. The Redoran Manor District and Council halls in Ald'ruhn are located in a massive shell that once belonged to a mudcrab of incredible size. Cyrodiilic Mudcrabs This type does not possess the ability to camouflage itself as a rock. It is also much more crablike in appearance compared to its Morrowind cousin, in that it has pincer arms instead of jaws. Its back is covered by rock-like bulbs. It can infect its victims with swamp fever. Skyrim Mudcrabs Skyrim mudcrabs look like crabs, like their Cyrodiillic cousins, but are also capable of pretending to be a rock like their Morrowind relatives. They are greyish in color and their back looks like a rock. They often attack in a group of two or three. They burrow themselves in the ground so only their backs are visible to fool potential enemies. Young mudcrabs have flat carapaces. Another remarkable thing about Skyrim mudcrabs is that they are a lot stronger and more aggressive than those from Morrowind and Cyrodiil. However, in contrast to them, the Skyrim mudcrabs do not infect other creatures with diseases. Mudcrabs prefer to stay near the water and will not follow their enemies too far away from its home. There also appears to be two distinct genders, or possibly a sub-species, with specimens of differing sizes. Upon visiting the fossilized giant mudcrab, various sized mudcrabs can be seen at this location. Though weak and easily killed by those with even a low archery skill, arrows will not penetrate a mudcrab's shell, instead bouncing back towards the archer, still inflicting damage. Ingredients Alchemical *Crab Meat (Morrowind) ( ) *Crab Meat (Oblivion) ( ) *Mudcrab Chitin ( ) *Mudcrab Chitin ( ) Cooking *Mudcrab Legs ( ) *Mudcrab Meat ( ) Unique mudcrabs Mudcrab Merchant A mudcrab living on an island in Morrowind. He has no physical differences from a regular mud crab, prompting many to attack him. However, it is possible to talk or trade with him, and he has 10,000 gold to spend. Spectral Mudcrab A spectral mudcrab can be found in Mankar Camoran's Paradise. It appears to be a ghostly version of a mudcrab, and can only be killed with silver, daedric, or magic weapons. King Mudcrab A giant mudcrab, (roughly the size of eight mudcrabs although no stronger), can also be found in Greenmead Cave, a cave halfway between Skingrad and the Imperial City on the Gold Road. It guards multiple treasure chests. Other than its size, the giant mudcrab has the same amount of health, damage ratio and crab meat as any regular mudcrab. Because of its incredible size, the crab moves far faster than a normal one. Fossilized Giant Mudcrab Found in Skyrim at a small pond between Swindler's Den and Broken Fang Cave is the carcass of a giant fossilized mudcrab, approximately the size of the King Mudcrab. It is surrounded by regular mudcrabs of different sizes. This dead giant crab cannot be reanimated by using conjuration spells, as it seems to be only the shell of the gigantic mudcrab. Guardian Mudcrab A spectral mudcrab is fought during Kyne's Sacred Trials and only shows up during this quest. It is apparently the spirit of the Fossilized Giant mudcrab. Pincer Pincer is a small mudcrab in . If an adopted child may bring Pincer home with them and ask if they can keep it. If permission is given, it will stay in the house as long as it lives. Old Salty Old Salty is a giant mudcrab, found in . It is a newly introduced giant creature, along with Lord Tusk, a giant horker. Trivia *Mudcrabs could be considered useful for leveling up the block skill. Using a shield or a weapon to block an attacking mudcrab will allow only a little damage, but is as helpful to the Block skill as blocking any other attack. Appearances * * * * * Oblivion= |-| Skyrim= de:Schlammkrabbe es:Cangrejo del barro it:Granchio del fango pl:Krab błotny ru:Грязевой краб uk:Багнокраб Category:Lore: Creatures